


Backwards

by nothingbutuseless



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, He also hates himself, M/M, Or kiss him, Shadow has his moments, Shadow wants to hit Sonic, Slow Burn, Sonic is an oblivious idiot, Sonic is insecure about himself, This whole thing is about freeing sonic and sorting out his feelings for shadow, and he kinda self harms too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: (re-writing)When Sonic and Tails were out flying Sonic manages to get captured by Eggman and is used as a test subject. When he’s finally rescued they find out that a bomb was attached to a collar around Sonic’s throat only to find out that if they can’t break the collar off within 2 months then the bomb will detonate.





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald eyes looked dull as he looked out the window. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he replayed events in his head. He remembers the first time he met Tails, it was on accident but he was glad nonetheless. The two had become inseparable ever since and when one was in trouble the other would do everything they could to help. The two had developed a sort of brotherly bond, something Sonic hadn't really experienced before. Sonic and Tails had been through a lot, and he was glad the other would still want to be around him.    
  
A bitter smile grew on Sonic's face as he gripped his arms tightly. He can remember all the times that he had nearly died because he had endangered those closest to him, mostly Tails. He's been told that he needs to think before he acts, and frankly he's starting to wonder if he should.    
  
"Sonic."   
  
Emerald eyes blinked as he turned to meet the fox in question. "Tails, hi. I didn't know you were back so soon." Truth was, he was probably deep in thought like he always was and didn't pay attention to him surroundings. That's probably why his friends always get injured when they're around Sonic, maybe he really does need to start thinking things through and not go off as if he knew everything when he doesn't.    
  
"Sonic, I know that look in your eyes. Your thinking something bad, aren't you?"    
  
Sonic frowned, "How did you..."    
  
Tails huffed. "Sonic, your my best friend. It's my job to always know what's going on with you because half the time you don't pay attention or you just ignore it. Plus I've been around you for so long that I've picked up on your habits and the difference in your eyes so you can't really fool me like you can with everyone else."   
  
Huh. Maybe he was easier to read than he thought. But still, sometimes that could be dangerous because you can never know what a person's intentions are. Well, except for Eggman. He's almost always predictable but he's been getting better at getting rid of Sonic which somehow terrifies him and makes him even more anxious about what Eggman plans on doing in the future, hopefully nothing _too_ serious.    
  
"Honestly Sonic sometimes I wonder if I'm the child here." Sonic grunted softly causing Tails to give a small smile. Sonic felt a hand grab his arm lightly and pulled him away from the window and towards the couch. "Sonic what's wrong? And don't say nothing because we've already been through this multiple times before and I'm starting to wonder if I know you better than you know yourself."    
  
Sonic huffed slightly as he sat down and watched the fox plop down beside him. "I don't really know what it is, but I just started thinking back to the time when we first met. Then I started thinking about how you almost always were with me every time I battled Eggman."    
  
"If this is about how high the injury could be every time I help you then stop it. Sonic, I can take care of myself you know. I'm not just some defenseless kit who has to be protected all the time. I know you worry, but I am your brother and I will do everything I can to help you in a fight, and if I get hurt then oh well. As long as we beat Eggman its worth getting injured because then I know I attributed to something. Half the time I'm left behind and I always have to fix something to take my mind off things while you guys are risking your lives."    
  
"But Tails-"    
  
"I don't care if I get injured, then that means I just have to do everything I can to heal. We only have one Sonic. Half the time your the one that almost dies every time you go against Egghead because your the one he wants to get rid of. You are one of the few who can actually handle being beaten to death, the other two would have to be Knuckles and Shadow."    
  
Sonic can actually say that Knuckles has become a valued friend after the whole situation with Eggman tricking him into attacking Sonic and his friends. Knuckles does have a temper, but he's special in his own right. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had soon become team sonic and honestly, Sonic has treasured every moment the three of them have spent. And Shadow... Well no one has seen him since the incident with Mephiles and Iblis. Sonic isn't too sure how he remembered since he's pretty sure everyone's memory of that incident was wiped clean but he has been getting weird dreams that would often lead to nightmares about events from that incident and at first he was confused, but he grew accustomed to the nightmares, no matter how creepy and how horrible the pain was.    
  
And speaking of Shadow... The blue blur didn't really know what to think of the dark hedgehog at first. He had mixed feelings about Shadow when he found out that the ebony hedgehog was thought to be Sonic and that he was with Eggman and that he planned to bring Earth to its knees. Though after teaming up with each other to stop the biolizard from guiding the ARK to crash into Earth, Sonic started seeing Shadow as an ally, then later on as a friend. Though there was something about Shadow that drew Sonic's attention to him...   
  
"-onic."   
  
Maybe it was because he wanted to get to know Shadow more. He didn't know what it was or what caused it, but ever since he found out that Shadow had lost his memories after falling towards Earth and then meeting him again with team Dark, he's been wanting to have Shadow open up more. Possibly even become friends. Though, that option was out the window, Shadow probably hated him.    
  
"onic?"    
  
Emerald eyes grew duller as his thoughts began to expand. He had a suspicion that Shadow was most likely only tolerating him because he probably didn't want to associate himself with the blue blur anymore than he had to and honestly Sonic couldn't blame him. Honestly it isn't really a secret that Shadow is good-looking, and Sonic might have developed a slight crush on the ebony hedgehog when he saved Sonic from Silver, but that's likely to backfire because he can't even talk to Shadow without feeling his heart race and with the fact that his personality is to be laid-back, confident and reckless, he probably irritates Shadow more than anything else. 

"onic!" 

Besides, why would be even remotely show an interest in Sonic or even see him as a friend when he has many girls crawling at his feet and would be too busy for anything remotely related to relationships? Okay, that sounded a little _too_ bitter but Sonic honestly didn't care at this point, and neither did his mind apparently. Besides its not like there's competition since there's no reason for Sonic to squash down his feelings but knowing the fact that Shadow hated him and probably even despised him, hurt. 

"SONIC!" 

Sonic blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Tails who was mixed between worry and irritation. The fox also had a frown on his face as he studied the blue blur for a moment. 

"What were you saying Tails?" 

The frown grew on the fox's face and the irritation faded as blue eyes showed worry.  
  
"Sonic, did you hear a word I said?"   
  
He could consider lying. That he wasn't deep in thought about how Shadow obviously hated him. That he wasn't thinking bad about himself. But... Tails did say that he knew when he was lying, and he knew Tails hated him lying even if he didn't say it but he could tell from the fox's actions. Plus he really couldn't lie to his best friend. At least not about something as important as what's going on with him. As for the nightmares... maybe another time. Hopefully.    
  
Sonic winces softly, as if he's gonna be hit "No..."    
  
A sigh and then a slight pause. A small smile appeared on Tails' face.

"Well I was going to say that maybe I should make some chili dogs to cheer you up but if you weren't listening..." 

They both knew that was a lie, and usually Tails never lied but he was making an effort to cheer Sonic up and the blue blur was grateful for that, even if there might be a slight important issue that needs to be addressed. 

"Now hold up buddy. When you mention chili dogs you know I'm all in!" 

Tails chuckled as he stood from his spot on the couch and walked towards the kitchen before turning to look at Sonic. "Well then you should be glad that I made some in advance and if you don't hurry up I'll eat them all." He disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Hey don't eat all of them! Save some for me!" Sonic stood and ran to the kitchen where the two laughed as they fought over how many chili dogs they had, Sonic having had eaten the most.  Then, Tails' phone was left on the couch, forgotten. The screen was lit up as it rang, and Tails ran to answer it. 

"Tails? Who is it?" Sonic peeked his head out of the kitchen and watched as Tails bit his lip. Tails only did that when something was wrong. Emerald eyes narrowed as Tails ended the call, "Tails?" 

The mentioned fox looked up with wide eyes as his phone dropped from his hand and landed on the floor. "Tails? What's wrong?" 

"It was Amy. She said that she thinks that Eggman may be on the move." 

Sonic stiffened, his inner thoughts died for now, but he knew they would be back. "He's been mellow for about a week. Why would he decide to attack now?"

Tails shook his head, "I have no idea, but from what she said, it can't be good."

Sonic could only bite his lip as he felt his anxiety come up. Well, so much for a somewhat peaceful afternoon, Sonic thought sadly.

* * *

 

The two could only wait anxiously as they waited for the rest of their friends to show up. Sonic was leaning against the wall he was leaning on earlier as his foot bounced impatiently while Tails was playing with his fingers as he sat on the couch. They had been in their positions when Tails got off the phone with Amy about thirty minutes ago and have not moved. 

Emerald eyes glazed over as Sonic got lost in thought, trying to figure out what Eggman could possibly be planning this time. The last time he tried to dominate the world was a week ago and that incident caused a massive outbreak of people fleeing and his robots destroying buildings. Sonic had narrowly missed getting a fractured ankle when he tried to jump through a narrow space since most of the buildings were already destroyed with parts scattered all over the place and one of Eggman's robots was blocking the safe way of getting around so the only way to reach it was by jumping through a narrow space. 

Sonic looked down at his right ankle which has gauze wrap wrapped around part of his ankle causing him to frown. Every time Eggman attacks its either to get the certain area to crumble down, or to directly target Sonic so he has no way to stop Eggman. Half the time he tries to draw the blue blur near a decent sized area of water, and Sonic would almost always be close to falling in, but luckily Sonic has good control of his balance with it comes to Eggman. 

Sonic caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Tails get up to answer the door which means that their living room would be filled with Sonic's friends as they try to come up with a plan to deal with Eggman. Pretty soon the entire room was filled and Tails shared a look with Sonic who was still leaning against the wall. 

"So Amy, what have you found out?" 

"Well, we found out an hour ago that Eggman could possibly be on the move as for what his plans are, I have no clue. My best bet would be to attack directly. So if he plans on targeting Sonic specifically, then he would most likely be armed with a fool proof plan that has taken him awhile to think so that it causes more damage than necessary." 

Sonic tries his best, honestly, but he can't stop his mind from wandering elsewhere, which seems to happen a lot lately. Huh, another default of his it seems. He knows he should be trying to pay attention to what his friends were saying, but he just can't. He can tell its getting a little difficult to breathe, and its due to his anxiety. At this rate in order to help it sounds like he might have to go for a run but with what he found out about Egghead then maybe its not a good idea. Still, he has to do something about his anxiety or its gonna become a problem and he could end up lashing out. 

"Sonic?" 

Sonic looks up with wide eyes. And now he's been caught. Damn it he knew he should've been paying attention and not getting lost in thoughts that aren't healt-

Tails frowns, "Sonic? You okay?"

Damn it now Tails is even worried. Great. Now he's arguing with his mind.  _Technically your arguing with yourself._ Shut up! _Well its true._ Shut. Up. 

Sonic stiffens when he feels a hand land on his arm gently as he looked into worried baby blue eyes. 

"Sonic? Do you need a minute alone? You can tell me but I'm not gonna force you if you just want to be alone." Tails made sure to keep his voice down as to make sure the others weren't listening which Sonic was grateful for. But he's fine. He just needs to stop thinking like he's useless.  _You're more than that._ Shut up!

"Y-yeah I think I need a minute alone. I'll be up in my room but feel free to come in when you guys are done talking." Sonic received a slight nod as he pushes off of the wall and starts to walk upstairs. He stops and looks at his friends who all give him worried looks, "I'm fine guys, I just need a minute. I'll be back down before you know it." He can tell they don't look convinced and honestly he isn't convinced either, but he'd rather not have his friends see how his mind is. Its bad enough that Tails knows a general idea of what goes on in his head, but he doesn't want to burden his best friend about useless thoughts. _The only reason why you even have these thoughts in the first place is because you put those around you in danger and don't think of the consequences._

Sonic winces as his ears fall back onto his head. As much as he wants to argue, he knows his mind is right. He's always reckless, arrogant, and cocky.  _Don't forget about your carefree personality._

Ouch. Okay. That was a big blow, not gonna lie. There's that... But he kind of likes his personality a little. He likes being happy. He likes being free. Its in his nature to be free. 

_You just don't want to be tied down to anything or anyone. The only reason why your so carefree is because you don't want people to see how useless you are, to see how sensitive and vulnerable you are underneath that idiotic mask of yours. And you wonder why Shadow hates you._  


 

Sonic freezes at the mention of his crush. His eyes are drooped back and his eyes are clouded as he has trouble controlling his breathing, making it harder to concentrate. He can feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and he manages to run to his room and close the door before he breaks down. He leans against his bedroom door and slowly slides down it, bringing his knees to his chest as he buries his face in his knees to try and stop the tears from flowing. 

The bad thing is he can't really fight against his mind because he knows its true. His mind is taking every last one of his insecurities and throwing it back at him, and it _hurts._ It feels like he's being stabbed with glass shards over and over again. Sonic can feel another wave of tears when he thinks of Tails. His buddy. His best friend. His brother. He doesn't deserve to deal with this. None of them do. Maybe it is a good idea to allow Eggman to wipe him from existence, maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with all of this. 

_ Oh but it isn't that easy. You know how power-driven Eggman is. If word got out that he managed to kill the Sonic the Hedgehog, chaos would spread tenfold. Your precious friends would be heartbroken and dear Tails would be devastated that his brother is gone from this world. You wouldn't want that now would you? I mean, if you didn't really care about them and you are lying to yourself, then be my guest. Let Eggman wipe you from existence.  _

Sonic only tightens his hold on his arms that are crossed over his knees as he feels his body shake. His entire body feels like lead and his head feels heavy as his eyes begin to close and soon he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails tries to figure out what's with Sonic.

Tails watches Sonic practically run up the stairs with worried eyes and then frowned when a door slammed close. He knows something is definitely wrong but he just can't put his finger on it. This has been happening a lot, and every time he tried to bring it up Sonic either grew distant about it or he completely tried to change the subject. Frankly, he just wanted to know what happened to his best friend. 

"Tails?" 

Said fox looked up to see Amy looking at him with worried eyes. "Yeah Amy?"

She hesitated, as if she was having an inner battle with herself about the question she was gonna ask. "What's wrong with Sonic?"

Honestly he kind of figured she would ask that, but he still wasn't sure how to answer that, if there was an answer at all. "I... I don't know." 

He could tell she wasn't sure what to make of his answer and neither could he, but she nodded nonetheless to which Tails was grateful she didn't pry even more. He knew sooner or later whatever it was Sonic was dealing with was going to be an issue, but he just wanted Sonic to be comfortable when the issue comes up. He just... He wants Sonic to be happy so he was going to get to the bottom and try to help the blue blur any way he can. 

And in order to do that, he needed Sonic to trust him. The two have a special bond, and they could tell each other anything, but Sonic felt like he couldn't tell Tails about what was bothering him, or he didn't want to burden the fox. 

Tails sighed as he felt a headache form and he brought a hand up to rub at his temple. Geez, for being a genius having to think so much sometimes sucked he thought. He needed a break from thinking so much and he made way for the kitchen. He looked out the window and saw the sun set meaning it was about 6:45. Today seemed like a long day and all Tails wanted to do was go take a nap or hide away in his workshop to take his mind off of things. A reflection caught the fox's attention and he turned to see a picture on the wall by the door. 

It wasn't just any picture. It was a picture of all of them, presumably after the Black Arms invasion. Knuckles and Rouge were off to the side, the bat with a smirk on her face as she taunted the echidna who was blushing. Seeing the sight brought a smile onto Tails' face as he shook is head fondly, those two needed to get their heads out of the clouds and just go out already. It was so obvious that even Sonic was able to pick on it. 

Blue eyes shifted to Amy who was off a little to the other side, and was holding onto Sonic's arm as Tails was to the right of Sonic with a peace sign. Beside Tails was Shadow, who has his arms crossed as a scowl was planted on his face, but something was off about the way his eyes looked. Tails shrugged and looked back at Sonic, and the sight confused him. Sonic was posed with one hand on his hip while the other was dangling at his side, but what worried Tails was the look in his eyes and the smile on the hogs face. It wasn't Sonic's famous smile. It was a slight twitch, barely enough to be considered a smile and it gave off the feeling that it was a sad smile. Tails frowned as he then took notice of Sonic's eyes which didn't hold his usual sparkle. They seemed... dull. As if Sonic was trying to be happy. 

But that didn't make sense. Sonic's almost always happy. Then his eyes narrowed, as if thinking back on something important. He recalled remembering how off he was when Shadow was presumed dead after falling towards Earth's atmosphere when the two of them stopped the ARK from crashing into Earth. And how happy he was when he saw the ebony hedgehog again but was shocked when Shadow didn't remember him. And when Black Doom invaded Earth Sonic tried to help Shadow and tried to trigger something within the ebony hedgehog when the gang were close to becoming food for Black Doom's creatures. 

Something feels off when he thinks about Sonic and Shadow. He knows that at first the ebony hedgehog despised the blue blur. And that Sonic became curious about Shadow after the two stopped the final hazard from crashing the ARK. And that Sonic was sad when Shadow as proclaimed dead but then showed up with no recollection of who he was or who they were. He could also remember that Sonic tried his best to not be overly cocky or confident when the whole Black Arms invasion happened.

It almost looked as if-

Tails frowned, trying to piece things together when Amy burst into the kitchen and startled the fox out of his thoughts. 

"Amy? What is it?" 

Amy's lip trembled, her figure shaking slightly. "Tails... I have a bad feeling."

The frown on the fox's face deepened, "About what?" Faintly, he became aware of a hollowed pressure against his chest which worsened when Amy's next words poured out of her mouth. 

"It's Sonic." 

A slight pause. 

Tails became awfully aware of the slight pang in his chest when the blue blur's name was mentioned. It felt as if... something bad happened to Sonic or that something bad is going to happen and it worries Tails. Usually when it comes to Sonic and Tails they are able to feel what the other is feeling due to their bond and also because they've known each other for so long. And if what's bothering Sonic is something really really bad then it would turn into a major problem because that feeling in his chest... He's only ever felt that feeling once when Sonic had nearly died because he tripped off a cliff and fell in the water. It felt like...

Blue eyes widened and the hollow feeling becomes worse. 

He doesn't think before his body reacts and he's barely aware of the shout of his name when he all but runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs but he can't bring himself to stop. Not if what he finds is exactly what he's thinking. 

* * *

 Sonic blinked slowly and looked around before it all came back. The conversation with Tails. The inner battle with himself. His friends coming over to discuss Eggman's plans. Zoning out when he needed to pay attention. The fight he had with his mind before he all but ran upstairs and slammed his door closed before he cried himself to sleep while leaning on his door. 

He put one of his hands against the door as he pushed himself up. His moves were sluggish, and he was dizzy and his body felt like lead but he eventually made his way to the bathroom. The sight concerned him, but it was a regular thing so he just let it be. Bloodshot eyes and the bags under his eyes were the most noticeable. He brought a hand up and rubbed at his temple softly to try and ease the pain. 

He then opened the medicine chest where he had medicine stashed for whatever reason because of Tails. The fox always worried about Sonic and since he didn't always have the time to help Sonic he at least informed the blue blur which medicine to take for a certain reason. 

He found a bottle of ibuprofen and opened it. He took two tablets and filled a glass with water he would use every time he needed to take something. After swallowing the tablets and downing the glass of water to which he put back he stood there staring at his reflection in the mirror. Now that he was more awake he took time in staring at what he saw. Droopy ears, bloodshot eyes with bags underneath them, dull eyes, and a red nose. 

Sonic frowned, he did look pathetic didn't he? And only after crying to.  _You were always the crybaby who would try and make his problems go away by burying them. No wonder you look pathetic._  

Sonic winced, clearly not expecting a response since he wanted to be left alone.  _Too bad cupcake, your stuck with me._  

He did try his best to ignore his mind, he really did. But it just loved to poke at his insecurities and lack of self-confidence a lot. It was getting harder to try and keep up his cheerful facade, but somehow he was able to do it. He would only drop it when he was completely alone. Well, not completely, but when no one was around to see or hear what was going on. 

He knew it was going to backlash later down the road, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone about what is going on, nor would he want to burden anyone with what goes on inside his head. 

Sonic frowned when his eyes caught his stomach, bringing a hand up to press gently against it. Although its not completely visible, he can still see his ribs if he really tried. The thought of food caused Sonic's stomach to grumble slightly as if it needed to be filled but Sonic felt sick at the thought of eating. A sudden urge to throw up the chili dogs he had earlier was strong and Sonic really tried to keep it down, but he could feel the bile coming up so he ran straight for the toilet just in time before the contents of his stomach piled out. 

A good minute or two passed before Sonic deemed that he wasn't going to throw up anymore and he slowly lifted his head to bring up a shaky hand to flush the toilet before he stood. He carefully made his way back to the sink and decided to brush his teeth to get rid of the smell. After rinsing his mouth he turned the water off and stared at his reflection once more, his eyes roaming over his form. 

_You know, now that I get a good look at you, you really are pathetic. No wonder you're depressed. Huh. Maybe that idea of yours is actually a good one. Well, its not like you actually had the guts to do it yourself. Maybe the most damaging thing you could ever possibly do to yourself would be to grab anything sharp and just slice up your body._

Emerald eyes widened. He knew he was damaging himself, but to actually mark his body up so bad that it'll scar... He hadn't really thought that far. 

_No, of course not. You don't really think about anything since you just go with the flow. I doubt you would've been able to pull this off._

He was being taunted. He clearly knew that. And yet... he couldn't help but hesitate because what if it was true. Injuries were no stranger to the blue blur simply because he had fought with Eggman his whole life. But injuring himself? Surely he knew they would most likely scar and there wouldn't be any way to cover them up so everyone would find out. 

But... 

His eyes trailed down as they stopped on the top drawer by the sink. 

He shouldn't...

His body felt like lead, felt like someone else had taken over and he was shoved back and couldn't do anything. Sonic couldn't help but panic slightly when his hand began to open the drawer.

No. 

His hand grabbed onto something and when his hand emerged from the drawer it held a razor. A blue, sharp-edged razor that could cut anything with the slightest touch. 

No...

His hand was shaking, that much he could tell. His chest felt heavy, like someone or something was pressing against it. He can feel his anxiety spike up when the hand holding the razor inches closer. 

_You know you want to. Deep down you know that this is what you deserve for always being so brash. For never thinking things through and causing your friends so much pain._

Its... this isn't right. 

_Doesn't matter._

Yes... it does. 

_You're only causing more pain._

No, I'm not. 

_Do you even see how Shadow despises you? How he barely even tolerates you? No wonder he's not here._

That's... That's not...

_Don't lie. You know deep down in your gut you know that he never even wanted to be your friend._

That's not true...

_Its as clear as day, Sonic. From day one he's hated you. Why do you think all those times you've tried to get to know him he's been pushing you away? Because your insufferable._

Then... why would he have friends that he cherished so dearly?

_They don't really care Sonic. It's all an act._

But Tails...

_Tails is only your friend because you saved him. He's only here with you because he has to._

No... That's not true...

_Deny it all you want but that's the truth. There ain't no one that would generally want to be your friend. All you to is endanger those around you. You're nothing but a ticking time bomb._

 

That's...

That's....

...

He couldn't come up with a reply. No matter how hard he tried, or how long he thought he simply couldn't argue back. He wanted so badly to prove his mind wrong, that he wasn't a nuisance and that he doesn't endanger those he cared about. Then memories started replaying in his head.

He thought back to Tails getting injured when his plane crashed. He thought back to when Amy tried to save him from Eggman's robot and was flung into the ocean and Sonic had to overcome his fear to save her from drowning. He thought back to when he first met Knuckles and that the echidna had thrown hateful words at the blue blur when he was led to believe that Sonic was going to steal the Master Emerald. He thought back to when he first met Shadow. The ebony hedgehog spoke with distaste, and that he merely saw Sonic as a copy and nothing more. He thought back to when he met Silver and how he planned on killing the blue blur because he thought Sonic was going to bring disaster to the world.

_See? Your merely nothing more than a nuisance. A bomb just waiting to explode._

But... 

_Don't you see?_

Emerald eyes slowly filled with tears. No, no way any of that is true. 

_It's all true, and you know it. Deep down you know that's all true and you have no way of denying otherwise._

And it's true. There was no way he could prove otherwise. Not when the evidence was right in front of him. 

A shaking hand brought Sonic's attention back to his right hand that had the razor which had somehow grown closer during his inner debate. His mind was blank, as if it was shut down and nothing could get through. The pressure on his chest grew, making it harder to breathe as his body slumped to the side. In his haste of making sure he doesn't fall, Sonic doesn't realize that he accidentally cut his left wrist when the razor dropped to the floor with a clank and when a door slammed open. 

"Sonic?!"

Sonic turned swiftly and his wide emerald eyes met with fearful baby blue. 


End file.
